


Honey

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Honey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: When Dean let a word slip out that he did not mean to say he has to explain himself to Cas, with sticky consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RidinCastielInTheImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely writing partner RidinCastielInTheImpala. Thank you for the inspiration, the laughs, and the wonderful smut. I hope you enjoy this sweet, slightly sticky, fic.

Dean Winchester was in a great mood; he had gotten more than his four hours last night, the hunt he and Sam had been on was quick and simple, Cas was living permanently at the bunker, he had had an awesome bacon cheeseburger for lunch, Cas was happy… So this is why, as he walked through the doors he called out “Hey honey, I’m home."

 

_Oh, holy crap._ He thought. _I really hope Cas isn't home, and if he is, please don't say he heard that._

 

_Nope, not that lucky._ Cas appeared, quizzical look on his face, head tilted in that adorable way of his.

 

“Hello Dean," he said. “Why were you talking about honey? Did you mean to say hey I’m home. I’ve got honey? I would quite like some honey."

 

“No, er…” _Think, godammit._ “See, Cas, it’s sometimes used as a… kind of… term of endearment. A pet name."

 

“Oh," said Cas, looking as if he did not understand.

 

“People say it to the ones they, er… their family."

 

“Oh, I see," said Cas with a smile. “Thank you honey."

 

_Oh god, why did Cas calling him that sound so good?_

 

“I must remember to say it to Sam when I see him."

 

_No. Nope._ “No Cas, that's not… you can't say that to him."

 

“Why not?" Cas looked so confused.

 

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

 

“Because…” _why is this so hard to say?_

 

“It's a… very affectionate greeting."

 

Cas suddenly appeared to be catching on to its meaning. “Oh, you’re talking about pet names for people you find attractive?”

 

“Well, yes. I guess so."

 

“In that case”, said Cas as he stepped closer to the hunter “I would very much like to call you honey. Also, sweetheart, my love…”

 

_Hang on just a minute._ “Cas, how is it that you know these other words but you hadn't heard honey?”

 

“Erm…” Cas looked very sheepish. “I might have misspoke a little."

 

“Now that's a word I understand. It means lying, yes?”

 

“That's a very harsh way to describe my coaxing you to be honest."

 

“Oh, is that what you were doing?”

 

It seemed that they had reached a stalemate in this conversation, so Cas did the only thing he could think of - he kissed the man he had been in love with for so many years, and Dean responded very enthusiastically.

 

When they pulled apart Cas said “you know, I have heard that some people use honey in the bedroom. I would very much like to find out if it tastes any different when being licked from your skin."

 

“Holy shit Cas," said Dean, his eyes widening. “You kinky bastard. Let's check if there's any honey in the cupboard."

  
They would definitely have fun investigating this theory, anyway.


End file.
